


Jadzia Got Run Over by a Pah-Wraith

by MissIzzy



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode: s06e26 Tears of the Prophets, Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-01-01
Updated: 1999-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the tune of (what else?) "Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jadzia Got Run Over by a Pah-Wraith

Jadzia got run over by a Pah-wraith  
In front of the orb one summer's eve  
You might say the Prophets are just aliens  
But as for old Jadzia she believes

She was going to have a baby  
By her Klingon husband Worf  
The adjustments were successful  
Would she thank the Prophets? Yes, she would of course.

When they found her in the temple  
At the scene of the attack  
She'd been blasted with pure evil  
There was no way they could get her life force back

Jadzia got run over by a Pah-wraith  
In front of the orb one summer's eve  
You might say the Prophets are just aliens  
But as for old Jadzia she believes

It's best to steer clear of Worfie  
He's not taking this too well  
And now Sisko has run off to Earth  
To figure out just why the Prophets fell

It's lonely without Jadzia  
Even the wormhole's gone all black  
And we all can't help but wonder  
Should we welcome this Ezri  
Or send her back? (Send her back!)

Jadzia got run over by a Pah-wraith  
In front of the orb one summer's eve  
You might say the Prophets are just aliens  
But as for old Jadzia she believes

Now the station has moved past her  
Ezri fits into the show  
Some are crying that they miss her  
And the quality of this season's so low

But we're warning all the Niners  
She might be just the first to fall  
And do steer clear of the temple  
When a spirt-infested Cardie pays a call!

Jadzia got run over by a Pah-wraith  
In front of the orb one summer's eve  
You might say the Prophets are just aliens  
But as for old Jadzia she believes  
_(Sing it, Worf and Julian!)_  
Jadzia got run over by a Pah-wraith  
In front of the orb one summer's eve  
You might say the Prophets are just aliens  
But as for old Jadzia she believes


End file.
